Miko Shinobi
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Nobody knew that Kakashi had a younger sister. nobody really knows the one girl that sits by Kiba in class either. Everybody is going to find out about both the day that squads are assigned. But what is these new creatures that keep on attacking the village?
1. Into the new world

**Kagome POV**

It was during the last battle that everything turned wrong. We were winning we really were. I don't know where it went wrong. Just as I was going to shoot my last arrow at Naraku which in terms would kill him and end this whole fiasco. Somehow things started to go wrong. Naraku's tentacles whipped out and came at me with tremendous force. One of them plunged through my middle, while others scraped the rest of my body. Suddenly the one that was in my middle pulled out and wrapped around me, dragging me towards him. I heard the others screaming my name and I saw Inuyasha coming towards me only to be swarmed with demons. Naraku had told Kanna to do something with her mirror even though she was very close to death. Kanna's mirror rose up and formed what looked like a portal.

"You will interfere no more with my plans Miko, for you will no longer be within this world. Enjoy your new world and I hope you die painfully in it." Naraku threw me towards the portal, then something happened before I went through. It was amazing, Lady Midoriko appeared and stole the Shikon jewel away from Naraku. She came over and placed it in my side once more, where it had originally been. Then she herself went inside of me. Naraku went to grab at me, but I got pulled through the portal. I felt Naraku coming after me and as soon as we were both in the portal it closed insuring that none of my family could come through after me. I felt Midoriko mess with the portal a bit and realized that she made it so that Naraku would not appear with me, he would appear in the same world just in a different area of the world.

Suddenly I felt a pain throughout my entire body. It became so much that I passed out and I missed my landing into the new world. When I woke up though I was surrounded by four kids. They looked to be about fifteen, three boys and one girl. The girl had bushy black hair and red eyes. Those eyes immediately reminded me of Naraku and I unconsciously flinched away from her. The boy next to her was completely normal looking and really the only normal looking person in the group, he had black hair and brown eyes. The person next to him looked really weird, he had short black shiny hair with bushy eyebrows and black eyes. He was also wearing a really dumb looking green jumpsuit. The last guy in the group was different from the others, but I couldn't decipher what was different. He had spiky white hair he had black eyes, but one was covered by the headband that he was wearing. The bottom half of his face was covered by a piece of cloth, so the only part of his face that you could see was the top right half of his face. I slowly tried to sit up, only for a pain in my stomach to stop me. That is when I remembered that Naraku had impaled me.

The normal looking boy saw my pain and rushed forward to help, only to be stopped by a barrier that I put up. They may only be kids, but I don't know who they are or what side they are on. The entire group seemed to tense up and look at me. Then out of nowhere Lady Midoriko appeared out of me, taking a semi sold form. She could touch me and other things, but she was still see through. It was really weird, but she kneeled down and put her hand on my shoulder. Instantly I brought the barrier down with the calming waves Lady Midoriko was sending to me. If she didn't feel threatened then why should I? I realized that she had healed me when she touched me and I smiled at her in thanks.

It was then that she helped me stand up and I realized that I was shorter than the fifteen year olds, a lot shorter, as in I didn't even come up to their waists. I looked down at myself seeing what seemed to be only a two year old or so body. I quickly looked back up at Lady Midoriko with panic in my eyes "What in the world happened Lady Midoriko? Why am I so small?" I flinched at the sound of my own voice, it was so childish.

"I am very sorry Kagome, it seems that when Naraku transported you here it messed with your age. You are now a two year old." I saw that she felt bad for me, but she was also hiding a smile at my circumstances.

"What are you talking about two? I am not two I am seventeen! I don't want to be two again. Lady Midoriko!" I wailed at her, then against my own will I started crying "Why am I crying? I can't stop! Stupid two year old emotions." I sat down and started sulking. How could this get worse? Suddenly I realized how it could get worse "Lady Midoriko, what about Naraku? I had felt him follow me through when you placed the jewel back into me. What happened to him?"

"Unfortunately Kagome he got through as well. I had felt the portal messing with your time, so protect you in your now vulnerable state I altered the portal to send him somewhere far from here, but you do need to be careful. He is still in this world with you." She turned to the four shocked teens and said to them "I must ask each of you a favor. You must know that everything I am about to tell you is true. Kagome here has had a very rough life, as you can see with the condition that she was in when she got here. She has a very powerful enemy, he is called Naraku. I have looked into the future young ones and each of you have important and adventurous futures. You all become very strong shinobi, I am going to need you to take care of Kagome here. Her future is not a bright one, but at the same time I want to give her a chance at a normal childhood. I know that I am asking a lot of you, but she is a very important guardian of a very important jewel. It is called the Shikon jewel and it is made out of my soul and the soul of three other demons. Kagome here is a very strong Miko, in other words she is a priestess." She walked over to me and place a hand on top of my head.

"Lady Midoriko why are you telling them all of this?"

She smiled sadly at me "Like I said before Kagome, I want to give you the chance to live a normal life in this world. But to do that you will not be able to keep your memories of your first attempt of seventeen years. I am going to erase your memories, I will see you in the future Kagome." Before I could utter a word she pushed her power into me and I was surrounded by a bright pink light before I blacked out.

**Kakashi's POV**

I couldn't believe what we were seeing. We were practice training for fun, well the other three were, and they just roped me into it. When suddenly a sphere of light appeared out of nowhere. It floated down to the ground and vanished leaving a severely injured young child in its place. She woke up with a start and looked at us all with a calculating eye. She flinched away from Kurenai, which is odd because she is the only other girl here. She gave a quick look over of Asuma, and she looked at Guy like he was super weird and she wasn't wrong about that. She stopped on me for a while taking me in, it unnerved me a bit. It was like she was much older than she seemed and she was looking right through me. When she got down looking at us she tried to sit up, only to be stopped when a large wound in her stomach stopped her. Asuma couldn't take it anymore and rushed to help the girl. The girl acted as though she was being attacked and suddenly a pink barrier stopped Asuma in his tracks.

Then things got even weirder if that is even possible. It looked like a ghost came out of the girl, the woman put her hand on the child's shoulder and almost instantly healed her. They talked for a bit, and honestly it sounded like they were from an insane asylum. I wouldn't have believed a word they said if I wouldn't have seen the pink light and the ghost woman. The woman then turned to us and asked us to believe her story. It sounded bizarre, but I could tell that this woman was not lying. Then when she told the child that she was going to wipe her memories, the child looked panicked. It didn't seem like the child wanted her memory wiped. Then the woman placed a hand on the child's head and a bright pink light formed around the girl and she started to collapse, but the woman caught her.

She turned back to us. "I must tell you that there are two things that will return her memory, for she will not be able to live in bliss forever. The first thing is when she turns the age that she originally was, so when she turns seventeen her memory will return. The other condition I have put in is if she ever sees Naraku, for she will have to know what she is up against. Naraku is more powerful than anybody you have fought against before, be wary of him." She paused a moment to let that sink in, so she means that this Naraku fellow is stronger than both the nine tailed fox and Orochimaru and this girl was fighting him. "I ask the four of you again, please watch over Kagome. My power is weak here, so I will not be able to appear to her as much I was once able to."

It was Asuma who spoke first "Of course we will protect and watch over her."

Guy spoke up next "I will protect her with the power of youth!" ugh he is annoying.

Kurenai looked at the girl, then back at Midoriko "Why did she flinch away from me when she saw me?" she didn't seem hurt by that fact, only curious.

"Most likely your eyes, Naraku has red eyes."

"Oh, that would probably explain it. I will protect her."

Midoriko turned to me next "And what about you white haired one?"

"What exactly is so terrifying about this Naraku person?" I asked her.

"Naraku is a half spider demon. He used to be human until he let himself be devoured by demons so he could attain the Shikon jewel. That is the jewel that is now inside of Kagome. He is able to create barriers that are undetectable, so he is not easy to find. He is also extremely good at shape shifting, and has used it against her and her group in the past. He is able to manipulate Miasma, which is a poisonous gas. It is extremely deadly. He is also able to make incarnations of himself, though with his track records of incarnations they do not stay loyal long. All of them betrayed him at one point or another, but he keeps them loyal because he hold their hearts, literally, captive. Does that answer your question?"

I nodded at her, this guy really did seem like a really bad character. "Yeah alright, I'll protect her." She smiled at me like I had just made her entire day.

"Thank you all, I feel very happy that Kagome has four very strong protectors. On another note, as she is not from this world, she needs a place to call home." She stopped and looked right at me. I was not liking where this is going, and to prove my point she smiled and continued "Kakashi, I would like you to take care of her please. I know that you do not want to, but in the long run it will be beneficial to both of you. Another thing Naraku can do is create demons from his body, and as soon as he finds her which will not take long, he will send them after her to kill her. You are also going to become a teacher to her and other students that will be beneficial to her."

I hung my head and sighed in defeat, this lady was practically an angel, I couldn't argue with her. "Alright, I guess I will if there is no other option for her."

She smiled at me again "I must thank you from the bottom of my heart Kakashi, she walked over to me and passed me the sleeping two year old. Kakashi meet your little sister, Kagome Higurashi. Please protect her innocence from Naraku as long as you are able. Teach her to become a wonderful and strong shinobi in the future." She started to disappear "It seems that my time here is up for now, one more thing until we speak again. In the future her friends from her world may come over here to try and rescue her. Trust them they are good people."

"How will I know if it is them or not?"

She gave us a simple thoughtful look before seeming to come to a conclusion. "I will put their image in each of your minds." She touched each of our foreheads and a pink flash happened each time. When she got to me images of a bunch of people popped into my mind.

"Why so many people?"

"I do not know which of them will be crossing over to this world." She turned to look at the other three, "Can you three please leave, I wish to speak to Kagome new guardian alone." Instantly the three took off. The sleeping child moved a bit in my arms and I rearranged her so I wouldn't drop her. "Kakashi I am also going to show you something more. For you to know just how difficult Kagome's life was I am going to show you her memories." She touched my forehead again and that is exactly what I saw. It went by really fast through her first fifteen years. The place that she lived was really odd. Then it slowed down a bit, but still in fast forward when she got dragged down the well by a giant centipede woman. I watched the jewel get ripped from her side and I watched her shatter it, beginning her journey. I watched as she met all of her friends. I watched as she fought demon after demon. I watched all of the times she got kidnapped or manipulated by the enemy. Finally I watched the final battle and I watched Naraku impale her with his many tentacles. Then I watched as Midoriko put the jewel back into Kagome and as Kagome flew through the portal made by the girl in white. Things went black for a bit until I finally saw her waking up and looking at all of us. Midoriko's hand left my forehead and I stepped back exhausted.

"How long did that take?" I asked in wonder.

"Only about five minutes." She answered truthfully.

Then a thought hit me "Wait a minute if her friends come in the future how will I recognize them? Won't they all look different and older?"

"No Kakashi time works different here then there. The longest that time will pass over there as they find a way here is a year, the only one that may change in that time is the child Shippo or Rin. So hopefully by the time that they get here, Kagome will be the age that she used to be and will remember them. That is why I want her to remember at seventeen so she will be the same age as her friends. Thank you again Kakashi, and watch over our little Kagome." With that Midoriko disappeared back into Kagome. I looked at the little girl in my arms.

"Great, what did I get myself into this time?" I asked myself as I made my way back to the village.

**I hope that you liked this, I'm not entirely where it is going to go yet. But the idea popped into my head and I just couldn't get it out. I hope that you enjoyed it and will review. I am welcome to ideas on where to take this story exactly. **


	2. Birthdays

**Kakashi's POV**

I have had Kagome around for nearly three years now. Shi is still a well-kept secret. Nobody except the Hokage and the three that were there that night knew she was my sister. She doesn't go out much, which suits me just fine it's easier to keep tabs on her that way. I didn't want people finding out about her, mainly because they might try and use her to get to me. Also I don't want word getting out about her and getting to that Naraku person. As of yet Naraku hasn't sent any demons to attack us, so I think that he is waiting and planning, or he doesn't know where she is and I want to keep it that way. I will admit that when I first got her I was not happy at all about it. Now it is like she was always my sister.

Today though was one of the rare days that she had gone out. Even though she is just five, she is much more advanced than all of the other kids in the village. That might have to do with her once being seventeen once though. What was worse though she went out when I was gone and didn't leave a note so I have no idea where she is. She is only five, but it is insane how much trouble she can get into. I decided that it was getting late enough that I should go and find her. I love her but this girl is more trouble than she is worth. I went to all of the places that she normally goes, but she wasn't in any of those places. When I finally found her, I was a bit shocked. She was with another kid in a park. Normally that wouldn't seem too weird, but this was Kagome. She likes to keep to herself, I think that she subconsciously knows that getting close to people is dangerous with Naraku around. She is a very friendly and nice person, but she likes her own company the best. That also might have to do with her once being seventeen, she feels different from the other kids her age.

I looked at the kid she was with. It took me a bit, but I finally remembered the kid's name. Kiba Inuzaka that was his name. They were playing with a baby puppy. I hid my Chakra, so Kagome wouldn't sense me. Somehow she always could if I didn't hide it. Then I got closer so I could hear what they were saying. "You're so lucky Kiba. I want to get a dog, but my brother always says no. He says that he already has enough dogs. It doesn't make sense though, I've never seen one of the dogs that he talks about." Suddenly Kagome pouted. What a strange day, Kagome pouting to someone other than me. Usually she kept a happy face in front of everyone.

"Well you can always come play with me and Akamaru anytime you want." Kiba told her.

Kagome instantly perked up "Really Kiba?" he nodded blushing a bit. "Thank you! I've always loved dogs." Kagome got a thoughtful look on her face "Hey Kiba when is your birthday?"

Kiba looked a bit shocked but answered her "In about two weeks, why?"

"Because silly you're my first friend and I want to get you a present for your birthday." She looked around with a hopeful look on her face "Do you want to meet here tomorrow?"

Kiba smiled at her "Sure, let's meet earlier though. How about one?"

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow Kiba!"

"Bye Kagome!"

The two parted and I rushed back to get home before Kagome. Hmm I am going to have to watch these two.

~~~~ Two weeks later ~~~~~~~

My curiosity had gotten the better of me, that and I was bored. I haven't gotten many missions lately. I wanted to see what Kagome had gotten Kiba for his birthday. She had been secretly working on it in her bedroom every night. Kiba was already there waiting for her.

"Kiba! Happy Birthday!" Kagome shouted at him running to get to where he was faster. She had a wrapped present in her hands.

"Aw Kagome, you didn't have to get me anything really."

"It's no problem. I like giving presents to people. Go on open it!" she was super excited, bouncing in place. Even since she met Kiba she started acting like a normal five year old, in a way I was very happy about that.

Kiba took the present from her and opened it. Inside was a red bandana for the dog and a handmade bracelet for him. The bracelet was hand carved beads and a small flat piece that had the leaf village symbol carved into it. "Wow thank you Kagome. I love it." He put the bracelet on and put the bandana around Akamaru's neck.

She breathed a sigh of relief "I'm glad you like it I was scared you wouldn't." she smiled at Kiba.

Kiba got an embarrassed look on his face "So Kagome, when is your birthday?"

"Oh it's ….." (A/N they don't state Kagome's birthday and I don't want to make one up so I'm just cutting it off, sorry)

~~~~~ Time skip to Kagome's birthday! ~~~~~~~~~

**Kagome's POV**

I was sitting on a swing waiting for Kiba to show up. I couldn't wait, today was my birthday and he said he had the best surprise for me. Suddenly I felt his chakra coming. I waited in suspense. When he finally got to me I noticed that he looked slightly nervous. "Hey Kiba, what's the matter?"

"Nothing really honest, Happy Birthday." He stopped for a moment, and for that brief moment I thought that I felt brother's chakra but it went away the moment Kiba started talking again, must be my imagination "So I talked to my parents, and our clan elder, it took a while, but I finally talked them into it."

"Kiba what are you talking about, you aren't making any sense."

"I'm talking about your birthday present silly. You have to come to my house to pick it up though. My parents want to talk to you and explain some things as well.

"Alright, well let's get going then!" I was so excited.

Before I had met Kiba I liked being around people well enough, but at the same time something was missing. Those months ago I was walking around, I had had a strange feeling all day and I felt the need to walk. Brother wasn't home, but I didn't feel like waiting for him to get there. Then I happened to come across a kid's park, with only one kid in it. I figured it was pretty late for normal kids to be out, brother always says that I am not like the other kids and that I am special. I got curious about the boy. When I saw that he was lonely as well, that something that was missing got found. I realized that I was looking for someone who was like I was, lonely. Brother doesn't like me going out to much, he always seems to be paranoid about something. That strange feeling I had disappeared the moment that I saw Kiba playing with his dog. To be honest I'm not entirely sure if it was Kiba or Akamaru that made me feel alive again.

When I walked into Kiba's clan's part of the village I thought I was going to die of happiness. There were dogs everywhere! Once again for a split second I could sense brother's chakra, I looked where it was coming from, but there was nobody there. Then his chakra was gone again, weird I must be 'seeing' things.

Kiba led me through the houses until we stopped at a cute little house. "Well this is it." Kiba said opening the door.

When I walked in there were two other people in the house. I could tell that they were his mom and his sister. I bowed slightly and said "Hello my name is Kagome, thank you for having me."

Kiba's mom came over to me "Oh so polite. What is your last name Kagome?"

I paused, this was one of the main reasons that I didn't go out much. People didn't like when I didn't tell them my last name. "Mrs. Inuzaka I do have a last name, but I am not able to tell you it."

Kiba's sister jumped in "Why is that?"

"Well brother says that if people know who I am they will try to use me to get to him. Also I will gain unwanted attention, so most of the time he just tells me to tell people that I don't have a last name."

"Who is brother?" Kiba's sister asked me.

I gave her an 'are you stupid' look "If I told you that it would completely kill the purpose of me not telling you my last name."

The two of them shared a look. Kiba on the other hand looked a bit nervous. Kiba's mom came over to me "Kagome, if we were to tell you that you wouldn't get your birthday present without you telling us your last name what would you say?"

I put a serious and determined look on my face "Then I would have to say thank you for the offer, but I didn't really expect a present from anyone besides my brother anyway."

Suddenly both of them broke into giant smiles. "Well at least we know she can keep a secret." Kiba's sister said "I like her already! By the way my name is Hana."

I was very confused. Kiba's mom spoke up "Congrats Kagome, you passed the first test."

"First test?" I asked. I have no idea what is going on.

"For people outside of the family to get a present like Kiba wants to give you they have to pass three tests. The first, which you just passed, is deciding if you are able to keep a secret or not. The second is if you can find and bring back our test dog. He has been trained to see if people are worthy or not. He is a large dog, so you can't mistake him when you find him. The third test we will explain if you can get past the second test." Kiba's mom explained.

"Oh, well, alright then. Where is the test dog?" I decided to just go with the flow, it might end up being fun.

Hana jumped up. "I will be the one to take you to the second test because mom is heading out for a mission." Hana was very energetic. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. I was practically dragged through the village to the edge of a fence. "Alright the test dog is in there. Once you find him the test is to get him back here. He only follows those who that he deems worthy though. You have until sunset." She opened the gate and pushed me in "Good luck!"

At first I was very hesitant to go into the scary looking forest, but then I decided it could be a fun adventure. I always felt the most at home in a forest anyway. That is what I thought at first anyway. Now I am completely lost in a forest I've never been in before looking for a giant dog.

I sat down in front of a big tree to rest for a bit. I looked up at the sky, and if I remember correctly from what brother taught me, I only have two-ish hours until sunset. I have been at this for a while too, ugh I am tired. I may be very smart and special for a five, no I'm six now, six year old but I am only six and there is only so much walking I can handle.

A noise in the distance caught my attention. I listened very closely and realized that it was a dog whining. I got up and followed the noise. I came across a small black dog and it looked like his leg was hurt. I knew that a hurt dog is a scared dog so I have to approach it very carefully. I started walking slowly towards him. When I stepped on a stick the noise must have caught the dog's attention. It looked at me with the greenest eyes I've ever seen. It was watching me, but it didn't seem to mind my approach so I continued my journey to him. He flinched a little when I touched his leg, but otherwise let me help him.

"Hey little guy what are you doing here?" I was somewhat torn. I needed to get his dog back to the village to help him, but at the same time I had to find the test dog to pass the test. I didn't have enough time to do both. One more look at the hurt dog made up my mind though. There was no way I could just leave him here. I carefully picked him up and started back the way I came, ignoring the tiredness of my body.

About halfway back and only 30 minutes until sundown I had to stop. My legs couldn't take anymore walking. I carefully put the dog down against a tree and sat down next to him. "Sorry boy, but I have to take a break I'm really tired."

To my utter surprise the dog spoke to me "Why are you helping me child?"

I looked at the dog in shock "You can talk?"

The dog laughed "Yes I am much older than I look. I ask again, why are you helping me? The only people who enter this forest are the ones performing the test. You only have until sundown to complete your task. So why did you stop your test to help me?"

I smiled at the dog "That's an easy one. I couldn't just leave an animal that was hurt."

"But if you continue with me, you won't finish your task in time."

"That's alright, I guess I can just try a different time. To be honest I'm only doing this because Kiba wants to give me a present for my birthday. The present he wants to give me lays at the end of this test, I still don't know what I am trying for. If anything if I don't make it I feel bad for Kiba, not me, he went through a lot of trouble to give me the chance for this present. You see Kiba and his dog Akamaru are my only friends so I try to keep them happy." I explained to the dog.

I am pretty sure that the dog smiled at me "What is your name child?"

"My name is Kagome."

"Well congratulations Kagome, you have passed the second test for I find you worthy." In a poof of smoke the small black dog turned into a large black dog that towered over me. For some reason it feels like I have seen bigger though. I know I haven't but it seems like I have.

"You're the test dog." I said in a sort of questioningly way. I knew he was, but at the same time I needed confirmation.

"Yes, most people know they are looking for a large dog, so when they come across a small hurt dog they bypass me. They ignore the injured to continue the test, most don't pass. You on the other hand passed with flying colors, there was hardly no hesitation in your eyes when you chose to bring me back." He looked up at the sky then kneeled down "It is getting late and you are tired. Climb on my back and I shall give you a ride back to the gate small one."

I smiled up at him "Thank you I could use a break from walking." I climbed up and settled down on his neck. Then he started to slowly run to the gate, to us I guess it would be a jogging speed. It only took 15 minutes and when we got to the gate Kiba, Hana, and an old man were waiting by the gates.

I could see them but they couldn't see me. "There is Kenja, but where is Kagome?" I heard Hana ask. (A/N for those of you who are confused Kenja is the test dog's name)

Kenja laid down and I slid down his side. "I'm right here. Kenja was kind enough to give me a ride back because I was tired."

As soon as I got off of his back Kenja took off into the woods. The old man was holding the gate open for me "Kenja let you on his back? How curious. He usually thinks himself too good to let someone ride him. He must have thought highly of you." I blushed at that "Well let us proceed to the third test, compared to the last two though this test is very simple."

"Alright, I'm pretty excited now!" I really was to. This was the most fun I've had trying to get something. It is like a scavenger hunt/adventure. The rest that Kenja had given me made me good as new as well.

The old man turned to Kiba and Hana "From here on out only Kagome and myself are to proceed." The old man took my hand and started walking me towards a very tall tree that had a fence around it. In the fence was a very large building as well.

"Sir, what is the third test?"

"Like I said this is the easy part. I am going to let you into the dog nursery area, the fenced in area around the tree, and you just have to find a dog that speaks to your soul."

"Speaks to my soul?" I have no idea what that means.

"Ah, they won't actually speak for they are still only puppies. What I am trying to say is find a dog that you feel a deep connection with."

"Wait a minute. You mean that the present Kiba is giving to me for my birthday is a dog?!"

He laughed at me "Yes, but not just any dog. Kiba told us that you planned on becoming a Shinobi?"

"That's right! A strong Shinobi, I'll protect lots of people and defend out village. I'll be just like brother. I can't wait!"

"That is good to hear. The do that Kiba is gifting you with is a Shinobi dog, in the future he will become your Shinobi partner."

I squealed in delight "I get a dog like Akamaru? That is so exciting!"

He laughed at me again "Yes, Kiba said that you have a special way around Akamaru and other dogs. He convinced us that you deserve to be an honorary member of the Inuzaka clan."

I beamed up at him "Thank you so much!"

He nodded at me then opened the gate to the nursery. There were puppies everywhere. "Oh wow. How am I going to choose just one?" My voice must have caught the puppy's attention because the next thing I knew I was being swarmed by puppies. I giggled in delight. There were dogs of all colors and breeds. But none of them were calling out to me. They were all super cue and fun to play with, but I didn't feel that connection that the old man had talked about. I started looking over all of the puppies but none of them were calling out to me. Suddenly something caught my attention. There was a small white dog laying against the tree in the middle of the enclosure.

That is the main thing that caught my attention; that dog didn't run over to me like all of the other dogs did when I came in. That dog seems sorta lonely. I turned to the old man "Sir, what kind of dog is that white one by the tree?"

He followed my line of sight and saw the white dog, and a sort of bad look came on his face "That one is considered a demon dog, you don't want that one child. Pick one out of the other ones."

I got mad at his statement "Why don't I want that one sir?"

"Demon dogs are especially hard to take care of, only the best of the Inuzaka clan are able to tame the demon dogs, let alone come near them. They aren't actual demons, but they act like them that is why they are called demon dogs."

For some reason I took great offence at what the old man said. I don't know why either, it just made me mad that just because he is a certain breed that he wouldn't get picked as a partner. I glared at the old man then made my way through the puppies and started towards the demon dog. I heard the old man yelling at me to stop and come back, but I ignored him. I think that I was feeling that connection he was talking about with this dog. I noticed that the old man nor the other puppies were following me. Why do people have to be like that?

I finally made my way to the dog, and the dog started glaring at me. To most they would think that the dog was being mean or hostile, but I could tell that this dog was just scared and lonely. I bet once it was born a demon breed they treated it like a demon breed and not like any other dog, how cruel. I showed no fear as I approached the dog. Being bold I brought my hand out to pet the dog on its head. The dog acted on its nature and bit my hand, it was hard enough to draw blood, but at the same time I could tell that the dog was holding back. It really was just scared and lonely. I looked at the dog kindly "Hey that's not a very nice thing to do to someone who is trying to be nice to you." The dog actually looked embarrassed and let my hand go, and the moment that I did I felt that connection that the old man was talking about. It felt like I never wanted to be separated from this one dog, and I wanted to protect her from anyone who would treat her badly. Somehow I just knew that she was a girl. A name popped into my mind "Hyohaku, would you like to be my friend and in the future partner." The dog looked up at me with icy blue hopeful eyes, it was like she was begging me to help her. The moment that our eyes met my cheeks felt hot for a moment then seemed to cool down. Hyohaku barked then jumped up into my arms.

I boldly walked up to the old man with a smug look on my face "I think that I am going to take this one, thank you."

The old man was looking at me astonished "Your markings, you really did tame the demon dog."

I cocked my head a little to the side "What do you mean my markings?" I didn't have any markings, what was he talking about.

It was then that Hana showed up with Kiba, both were looking at me like I was crazy. "How in the world did you tame the demon dog? Normally she never lets anyone even come near her. But the clan leader is right, your markings prove it." Hana said.

"Wow Kagome you are so cool, I've tried to approach her a couple times but she didn't even let me get close. Your markings are really cool!"

I was getting kinda irritated "What markings?!" I barked out.

Hana gave me an understanding look "Oh right, you wouldn't be able to see them." She dug into her pocket and pulled out a small pocket mirror. "Here see for yourself, they are different from most because the people that are able to tame a demon dog get special markings."

I looked into her mirror and gasped at what I saw. On my cheeks were four purple lines, two on each side. (A/N exactly like Sesshomaru's facial markings.) When did those get there? Then it hit me, when my cheeks had heated up when I looked Hyohaku in the eyes. They really were pretty and they seemed to fit me really well. At the same time they looked a bit familiar even though I know that I've never seen them before. I've been having that feeling a lot lately, it's really weird. I shook off the feeling ignoring it and smiled at Kiba.

Kiba looked down a bit and gasped "Kagome! Your hand is bleeding."

I looked at my hand "Oh yeah, Hyohaku and me had a little disagreement when we first met, but now we are good." I smiled at him. Hyohaku nuzzled my arm a bit in apology.

"Well let's get your hand wrapped up then you can head home, it is getting pretty late. Do you need anyone to walk you home?"

I was about to accept that offer, but then I realized that nobody could know where I live. I sighed "No I'll be fine." Hana smiled at me, she must have realized that even if I wanted to I couldn't to keep my secret. She wrapped my hand up then Kiba and her waved goodbye to me as I walked home.

The first thought that popped into my head as I left the clan village was 'how am I going to explain this to brother?'

Then just like because I thought about him, he was right there. Brother was 18 now almost turning 19 and he didn't seem very happy. "Oh, hello brother." I whispered slightly while looking at the ground.

"Hello Kagome, now what do you have there and where have you been all day?"

He knew, I knew that he knew. I realized that he had been following me all day, those times that I sensed his chakra I wasn't just imagining things. He just wanted me to admit that I did something wrong. "Well I was at Kiba's house, he wanted to give me a present for my birthday. This here is Hyohaku, she is my birthday present." I shifted uncomfortably. I knew that brother didn't want a dog in the house, but who was I to deny Kiba to give me a present.

That is when brother took a closer look at me "Wait a minute, you got a demon dog?"

"Yeah, everybody was really surprised at that to. But when that old man said that I shouldn't choose this dog because of what she was I got really mad. I knew then that this is the dog for me. Also this dog seemed to be calling out to me. She will also be my partner when I grow up and be a Shinobi, just like you brother."

Brother sighed in defeat "Yeah yeah. Come on lets go home."

I perked up "Alright Kashi-nii!" Hyohaku jumped on my head and I jumped on brother's back and he used his ninja speed to get us home faster.

As soon as we got back home I decided to act snobbish "Kashi-nii? Where is my birthday present from you? I haven't gotten it yet." I looked at him like this was a big insult.

He looked at me like 'Really?' and I gave him a 'really.' Look back. He put a hand on his head and sighed. He muttered something about "Spoiled sisters." Or something like that. But he handed me a small wrapped present. "Here you go Kagome, happy birthday."

I smiled up at him and ripped into the package. When I opened it I saw that it was a set of practice kunai. "Thank you Kashi-nii!" he was looking at me strange "What?" I asked warily.

"There is one more." He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small box. It wasn't wrapped, but brother never gets me anything stupid. He handed it to me and I took it from him.

I slowly opened the box and what I saw inside made me gasp. It was the necklace that I had been looking at lately. It was so pretty that it just kept catching my eye, but I didn't have enough money to pay for it. Brother must be following me more than I thought, that is kinda creepy. I brushed that thought aside and pulled the necklace out of the box. It was a pretty simple necklace. It was a small blue teardrop jewel on a small silver chain. I put it in his hand in a hurry "Oh thank you Kashi-nii, put it on me, put it on me!" he chuckled, but put it on me anyway.

It was getting pretty late so I headed to bed after that. I was lying in bed, Hyohaku was laying on top of me. Today has got to be the best birthday ever; I got Hyohaku, practice kunai, and a pretty necklace. Yup, best birthday ever.


	3. Enter the dog demon

**READ THIS FIRST! I'm going to give you some information about this chapter! This chapter starts with a time skip. Kagome is now nine years old and Kakashi is 22. I don't know exactly when the characters in Naruto start at the academy, but I am making it at age 9 because they graduate at age 13. Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Shippo's POV**

It's been a month since mama got pushed through the portal thing. We are all scared for her because Naraku went in after her. We managed to save Kanna, the only reason we did that was so we could have her open the portal again. She says she can only open it once every couple of months, but since Sesshomaru saved her with his sword her powers were recharged. The situations have to be all correct, or at least that is what Kanna said. Ever since she was separated from Naraku, it was like she gained a personality. It's a pretty good personality too, she is more than willing to help us. She told us that all of the preparations for the spell would be set tonight, but only three people are able to cross over. There are arguments going all over at who should get to cross over first. I do want to go over and see mama, but I also knew that I wouldn't be much help if it came to a fight. I was willing to stay behind until the next opportunity. What was really surprising was that Sesshomaru was insisting that he was the first to crossover with Rin and Jaken. Once he told us that he was the one to crossover everyone started fighting with him, trying to get him to back down. He simply told us that if anyone could defeat him in battle they were more than welcome to go before him. To be honest I didn't know that Sesshomaru cared about mama so much.

Well of course nobody could beat him. Inuyasha asked him why he was taking Rin and Jaken with him instead of some of the other capable fighters. He told us that he did not trust us to take care of and protect Rin. We asked why he didn't just leave Jaken behind, he told us he was doing us a favor so we wouldn't have to put up with him. Jaken's higher than all attitude deflated after that comment, it was kinda funny. In the end it was really up to Kanna who she let through, and she ended up picking Sesshomaru and his group. I think that she was settling her debt with him by letting him go first. Kanna opened up the portal and Sesshomaru walked through holding Rin, Jaken was clinging desperately to his Mokomoko. As soon as Sesshomaru stepped through the portal snapped closed behind him. That was the last we saw of Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken for a while.

**Kagome's POV**

I was feeling really antsy and I had some time to kill before I meet Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. We started hanging out with them a year and a half ago. They are pretty fun to play with and their personalities are so different from each other. Shikamaru is super laid back and doesn't really care about much. He kinda reminds me of the wind, just going where ever he wants. Choji on the other hand LOVES to eat. I never see him without a bag of chips or something. He is really funny and seems to cherish every friend that he has. We've been meeting up every day because we start at the academy soon and we won't get much off time once that starts.

Like I said I was getting antsy so I decided I was going to take a walk. I just let my feet go wherever they wanted Hyohaku was following me completely comfortable with the sudden walk. I ended up at the front gates, and a small group that was there that caught my eye. My curiosity got the better of me. I walked up to the gate security and looked right at the tall guy. He was really pretty, he had long white hair. What he was wearing was kinda weird looking though. Along with him was a girl my age in an orange Kimono and a small green thing holding a staff? He must be a summoning partner type thing, maybe related to the toads. I don't know but he was really funny looking.

The little girl saw me and pointed at me. "Look Lord Sesshomaru, she has the same markings on her face that you do." That is when I looked at the tall man carefully. He looked to be about 19 years old, but he seemed to be older than that. To my surprise he did have the same markings on his face that I had on mine. He also had a crescent moon on his forehead. In all he looked really cool, he must be a really strong Shinobi. When he saw my markings he gave me a strange look.

"If you have the same markings that I do you must be part of the Inuzaka tribe. That's strange they said that not many people in history have tamed a demon dog. If you have where is your demon dog?" I looked at him curiously. It was true though, he didn't have a dog with him. He gave me another strange look like he didn't entirely understand. So to clarify I picked Hyohaku up "See here is my demon dog, her name is Hyohaku. She is going to be my partner starting next week." I then set Hyohaku on my head, she liked to ride up there.

One of the guards turned to me "Kagome, do you know him?"

I looked at the guard "Not personally I don't, but he has Inuzaka markings so I would say that he is part of the Inuzaka clan."

The little girl ran up to me, she stopped less than a foot from me "You said your name was Kagome?"

She was a little too close for my liking I took a step back "Uh yes, my name is Kagome."

"What is your last name?" the tall guy asked giving me a calculating look.

I saw the guards look at me in anticipation, it has become a sort of game for some of the village residents trying to figure out what family I belong to. I gave the guards a 'nice try' look but turned back to the new guy "Sorry, my last name is a secret."

The second guard piped up "Oh come on Kagome just tell us, it won't hurt anything."

I put my hands on my hips and stomped my foot "No! I told you once and I'll tell you before, I am not going to tell anyone my last name unless brother says that it is okay to."

The first guard sighed in defeat "Well alright Kagome, no trouble. We'll figure it out eventually." Then he turned to the guy "What is your business here in Konoha?"

The guy just answered "I am simply looking for somebody and I would like to see if she is here. Is there someone I could talk to to gain this information?"

"Yeah, that would be the Hokage." The first guard turned to me "Hey Kagome could you take these people to the Hokage please. We are shorthanded up here today."

I smiled up at him "Sure no problem." I turned to the trio "Follow me. I was on my way to meet my friends, so I hope you don't mind a detour so I can tell them that I will be along later." He didn't say anything so I assumed that he was okay with it.

The little green thing was voicing his disinterest extremely loud though "Who do you think you are. You would make my Lord wait! I demand that you…" he was stopped when he got stepped on the tall guy. When I saw that I couldn't stop myself, to be honest the green thing was worrying me a bit, but when the tall guy stepped on him, I burst out laughing. I laughed so hard that tears started flowing down my face.

Ironically that is when Kiba and the guys found me. I was, at this point, on the ground laughing so hard my sides hurt. Hyohaku barked a greeting to them and Akamaru barked one right back. Finally I stopped laughing, I was having a bit of trouble breathing. "Hey Kagome, who are these people?" Kiba asked then he looked down at the green thing on the ground "And what happened to that thing?"

That just started my laughing fit over again. Thankfully it was the little girl that answered for me. "Hi! My name is Rin, we are looking for a good friend of ours. Kagome here is taking us to your Hokage so we can talk to him, but she told us that she needed to tell you that she would be late. Then Jaken here started yelling at Kagome so Lord Sesshomaru stepped on him to get him to stop talking." The way that she explained it, so chipperly, made me laugh all the harder. Kiba and the guys started laughing as well, they knew my sense of humor and how funny that must have seen to me.

When I finally got some control over myself I turned to Kiba "Yeah sorry Kiba, I'll meet up with you and the guys when the Hokage lets me go alright? We got to have as much fun as we can before next Monday."

"No problem, we'll be waiting at the original spot. Take your time don't worry about us." Kiba waved goodbye as he started walking away, Akamaru following him.

Shikamaru sighed "Huh what a drag." Then he followed Kiba away.

Choji came up to me "Hey don't worry Kagome, I'll save some snacks for you." Then he started trotting after the other three.

I turned back to the tall guy, wait I think his name was Sesshomaru "Alright, with that out of the way I'll take you to the Hokage now. Don't worry he is a really nice old man." I started leading them through the village. We were about halfway there when we happened to run into Naruto. Like always the people were whispering things about him, making him feel completely unwelcome. When people act like that it just boils my blood. It was just like the old man treating Hyohaku like she was a last choice just because of her breed. At the moment it was just three women and a man by a vender stand. Naruto looked like he was about to cry and I just snapped. I walked away from the people I was escorting straight to those four people. "HEY!" they looked down at me, when they saw it was me they sneered at me. Like Naruto I wasn't a well-liked figure, at least not by the normal people. The Shinobi liked me well enough, but the normal citizens didn't like me at all because of the mysteries around me. I guess they just don't like the unknown. "You people should just mind your own business, you should be ashamed of yourselves!" with that I walked over to Naruto, grabbed his hand, and dragged him away.

The three people I was escorting followed me, Sesshomaru glared an icy glare at the four gossipers, but followed us in silence. I stopped once we were far enough away and turned on Naruto "Now Naruto, I've told you this before. Don't let those people get to you, they don't know what they are talking about."

"Yeah, one day I'm going to make them respect me. Just you watch Kagome I'll become the Hokage then they will have to respect me." Naruto gave me his usual rant.

I sighed at him "Yeah, yeah. Hey how about I buy you supper tonight at Ichiraku Ramen, you know that the people there love your company."

He instantly cheered up, god knows this boy loves ramen "Alright, I'll meet you there!" then he took off running towards his house.

I sighed at Naruto's antics then turned back to the trio, "Hey I'm sorry, but those people really make me mad. They treat Naruto really badly and I hate it when they do that."

"They didn't seem so fond of you either." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Yeah well, I'm used to it. They've been like that as long as I can remember. They don't like me because of my secrecy. They should expect it though I mean really, I am planning on becoming a Shinobi and they keep secrets for a living. It's easier for me though because I have friends, and the other Shinobi don't seem to mind me at all. For Naruto it's not just the normal citizens, it's everybody that treats him like that. Even Kiba and the guys do as well, they just tolerate him when I am around."

We were walking down the main way when we ran into even more people that I knew, two of them I don't particularly like, but the other one I don't mind. It was Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke. For the most part I try to ignore the first two because they give me a headache. Sasuke on the other hand, to be honest I feel bad for him so I try to be nice.

We ran into Sakura and Ino first, they were both fighting, like always. They used to be such good friends to, how sad.

"He's mine Ino-pig, why would he want you?"

"Stupid billboard brow why would he want you with that mountain of a forehead?"

The squabbles went back and forth, and unfortunately they were going the same way we were going. The only good thing is they were in front of us and haven't noticed me yet, they don't like me at all because Sasuke actually treats me decent instead of how he treats everyone else, with indifference. Then suddenly my luck turned for the worse, Sasuke was walking towards us, back to his house. I sighed knowing where this was going to go, as it always did if us four ended up bumping into each other. I felt bad for the trio I was taking to the Hokage, they just wanted to talk to him and we kept getting interrupted.

As soon as Sakura and Ino saw Sasuke their attitudes turned from hostile to dreamy fan girl, ugh annoying.

At the same time they both sighed "Hi Sasuke!" he just kept walking past them.

Once he got near me I said, in a normal tone, "Hi Sasuke." He looked at me and nodded in response, which was about as good as you could get from Sasuke after he runs into Sakura and Ino.

When Sakura and Ino saw that Sasuke acknowledged me they went ballistic, like usual. "Hey! What do you think you are doing with my Sasuke?" Ino yelled at me.

I sighed, these two made me tired "I just said hi to him, like a nice person. Also he is not yours, Sasuke doesn't belong to anyone he is his own person." I also tried to walk away like always, but like always they jumped in front of me. Determined to give me a hard time.

"Don't think that just because Sasuke nodded to you he's yours. He is mine!" Sakura yelled at me.

"Yeah, mind your own business Ka-go-me. Nobody wants you around anyway, you're too mysterious for your own good." Ino said sneering at me.

Before anyone could say anything else Sesshomaru picked me up by the back of my shirt and started walking away from the two girls. Rin and Jaken followed right behind Sesshomaru, seemingly used to this. Hyohaku growled at Sakura and Ino then trotted after me.

Before we got out of hearing range I heard Sakura and Ino say "Ugh that demon dog growled at us."

"Do you think it cursed us? I heard demon dogs cause curses."

I was so mad, I will put up with any treatment towards me. But if you insult Hyohaku or any of my friends that is just not acceptable. But because I was showing three people to the Hokage I let it pass, just for today though. After about a minute Sesshomaru finally put me down. Almost immediately I bowed my head to him "I am very sorry for all of the interruptions. I will take you to the Hokage now, hopefully with no interruptions."

Thankfully we made it to the Hokage tower with no further interruptions. The guards let me in and I skipped up the stairs with Hyohaku on my head once again to the Hokage's room. Once I got outside his door I waited until the three of them caught up with me. Then I knocked on the door. "Yes?" the Hokage asked from the other side.

"Hokage-sama it's me Kagome. I'm helping out the front gate because they were short of help and I happened to be there. There are some people here and they want to talk to you, they are looking for someone."

I heard him chuckle slightly "Alright come on in Kagome." I pushed the door open and ran straight to the Hokage. Honestly he was like my grandpa, so I treated him like one, as long as there was nobody really important around. Once I got to him I gave him a big hug around the neck.

"Hi Hokage-sama! It's been awhile since I got a chance to come and visit."

"Yes it has been a while Kagome." He patted my head and I sat down next to him, Hyohaku licked the Hokage in the face from her perch on top of my head, then she jumped down into my lap. Then the Hokage turned to the other three in the room. "So who is it you are trying to find?"

Sesshomaru spoke up "We are trying to locate a girl with the last name of Higurashi."

I noticed that the Hokage tensed up a bit at the name. He looked down at me then back at Sesshomaru. Then the Hokage seemed to come to a decision "Kagome I need you to give a message to Asuma, then go to collect your brother." He wrote a short note on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Kagome think of this as a practice mission and do it as fast as you can please."

That thought made me really happy "Alright Hokage-sama! I'll be right back." Then without another word I ran out the door. With my practice I have gotten a lot faster, I am close to ninja speed. Hyohaku has gotten much faster as well, I was proud of her. The first thing I did I went to the Sarutobi clan's living quarters. It was really close because it was right next to the Hokage tower. I located Asuma fast and gave him the note from the Hokage then ran off to find brother. I went to our house first, but he wasn't there. Of course he wouldn't make this easy for me. But it was okay, I can always find brother's chakra. I calmed myself then focused on brother and brother only. I located the trail fast and started following it. When I got to where he was I wasn't surprised that he was at the fallen Shinobi monument.

Obviously he felt me coming and was waiting for me when I got there. "What's up squirt?"

"There was this man who got to the village this afternoon along with a girl my age and this weird little green thing. I showed them to the Hokage's tower, and he asked me to get you." I smiled up at him "He said this was like a practice mission, how exciting is that Kashi-nii?"

Brother smiled at me then knelt down so I could climb on his back, Hyohaku climbed into the hood on my sweater. I climbed on his back, he could go a lot faster than I could "Good job Kagome, I'm proud of you." That phrase itself made my entire day. I loved when I could make brother proud of me. Within minutes we were back at the Hokage tower.

I didn't even bother knocking, they were expecting me. "Hokage-sama, I got my brother just like you asked!"

"Good job Kagome, nice and fast like I asked you." The Hokage praised me and I blushed slightly.

"It's you!" Brother said once he saw the three new arrivals. So he does know them, I wonder when he met them?

All three of them were looking at me really weird, to be honest I was a bit nervous. It was almost like they were surprised to see me, but they shouldn't because they knew I was coming back. I shifted slightly uncomfortable. Hokage-sama seemed to notice my unease because he turned to me and said "Kagome you can go now, you are meeting up with your friends today are you not?" I nodded at him and started walking towards the door, but he stopped me "Oh and Kagome why don't you take Sesshomaru's charge Rin with you. Introduce her to some of the kids in the village."

"Alright Hokage-sama. Come on Rin let's get going." I took Rin's hand and dragged her out of the door. Something was strange, but I brushed off and started dragging Rin towards the meeting spot with Kiba and the guys, I was late enough as it is.


	4. Training and Ramen

**Sesshomaru's POV**

"We are trying to locate a girl with the last name of Higurashi." the old man's eyes widened. He looked at the small Kagome then back at me, obviously trying to think of something.

He then turned to the small Kagome "Kagome I need you to give a message to Asuma, then go to collect your brother." He wrote a short note and handed it to her. "Kagome think of this as a practice mission and do it as fast as you can please."

The small Kagome seemed really excited to get a 'practice mission' whatever that meant. She rushed out of the room faster than I thought a female human child could run.

As soon as the small Kagome left the room the old man turned to me "My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and I am the Hokage of this village. I understand that you are not form this world so we will help you as best as we can while still staying under the radar. The girl you are looking for is Kagome Higurashi, is that correct?"

So he knows of the Miko "Yes that is correct, she would have appeared in this world a month ago."

The man seemed to be taken aback a bit, but before he could say anything a boy in his 20's came in. "What is the emergency Lord Hokage?"

"Ah Asuma, she is taking this seriously, you got here quickly." The man called Asuma looked slightly confused, but kept quiet waiting for the Hokage to talk. Sarutobi turned back to me "The girl you are looking for, well you have already found her."

Asuma looked at me for the first time "Hey! You three are some of Kagome's friends from the other world."

"How do you know me human?" I growled at him.

"Oh… well… that glowing ghost lady showed us pictures of you. Mental pictures that is. I think her name was Midoriko."

I scared the pathetic human good, I decided to ignore him and I turned to Sarutobi. "What do you mean I have already found her?" I knew that I have not seen her yet.

"Yeah we haven't run into Kagome-nee yet." Rin put in.

"Shut it Rin, don't interrupt Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken yelled at her. Rin looked a bit put out, I don't particularly like seeing her sad.

"Jaken, be silent." I told him.

Jaken cowered at just my voice and whimpered "Yes Me lord." A smile came on Rin's face, good.

"The girl you are looking for is the same one that escorted you around Konoha today." Sarutobi said with a small smile.

I was shocked, but I kept my face blank "Explain yourself human."

"When Kagome first came here she was two years old, she was found by four of our Chunin, Asuma was one of them and her brother is another. There are only a select few people who know the full truth about our little Kagome. We are doing our best to keep her hidden from her enemy Naraku. The Shinobi and kunoichi of our village only know that they have to look after her, not the reason why." He looked like he was going to explain more, but the door burst open and standing there was Kagome with a man Asuma's age. He had silver hair and most of his face was covered up.

I'm pretty sure all three of us were staring at Kagome in shock. Now all of those other things I sensed about her earlier today made sense now. I had been wondering why she was so similar to our Kagome, she is our Kagome.

"Hokage-sama, I got my brother just like you asked!" Kagome told him with a smile.

"Good job Kagome, nice and fast like I asked you." The Hokage told her and she blushed slightly.

Once the silvered haired brother looked at us he shouted out "It's you!"

I looked at him slightly then back at Kagome, she seemed a bit uncomfortable. "Kagome you can go now, you are meeting up with your friends today are you not?" Kagome nodded at him and started walking towards the door, he continued "Oh and Kagome why don't' you take Sesshomaru's charge Rin with you. Introduce her to some of the kids in the village."

I narrowed my eyes slightly at him not even getting my consent first. Rin looked at me questioningly and I nodded at her. Kagome spoke up "Alright Hokage-sama. Come on Rin let's get going." Kagome took Rin's hand and dragged her out of the door.

As soon as the door closed I turned on her 'brother'. "Who are you?" I demanded, adding a glare for effect. I wanted to see who had been raising Kagome for the seven years she has been here.

The man rubbed the back of his head sighing "Yeah figures the protective one would come first. Honestly I thought it would be the dog boy, demon slayer, and monk first though. But with all of the secret training you had been giving her I guess it makes sense. I didn't think anyone would be coming for eight more years though." He sighed again. I don't think I like this man, he doesn't seem to take anything seriously. "Well to answer your question I'm Kagome's brother Kakashi Hatake. That woman, Midoriko, asked us to look after her. She asked me to take her in as my sister. At first I wasn't overly fond of the idea, but now I love her like she really is my sister. No that is wrong, she _**is **_my sister through and through."

I kept my expression neutral, maybe he isn't so bad "What happened to her? The last time we saw her she was severely injured and being thrown into a portal only to be followed by Naraku. She was also a lot older than that child."

It was Asuma who answered me. "She appeared here in a pink ball of light. When she first arrived she still remembered everything even though she was only two. Lady Midoriko came out of Kagome, healed her wounds, she told us that the portal messed with Kagome's time which is probably why she was younger, then she locked away her memory. She told us that there are two triggers to unlock her memory. The first is when her time returns to normal, or when she turns 17 again. The second is if she sees Naraku."

"Where is she right now? I want to speak with her."

Kakashi answered me "She's probably in the forest. That is usually where they go to train."

Without waiting for anything else I walked out the door. I saw a forest and started towards it, sniffing out Rin's scent as I went. Behind me I heard "Please wait Lord Sesshomaru, wait for me!" Jaken can really be irritating sometimes, I started walking faster.

It took me a few minutes, but ahead of me I saw Rin looking up into the trees, she was by herself. I looked up to see what she was looking at and saw Kagome, three boys, and two dogs jumping around in the tree branches. They were throwing objects at each other, but they weren't aiming to hurt each other. She was doing pretty well too. I sat down by a tree content just watching at the moment. Jaken caught up and settled himself down, tired by the fast pace I had set. A few minutes passed and I must have lost focus because I jolted when I heard Rin yell "Kagome-nee!" I looked where Rin was looking and saw Kagome falling. I ran to her and caught her before she hit the ground. What was strange was she had been bracing herself for the fall before I caught her, like she was used to it.

I heard her mutter "Shoot, I almost had it too." I heard the boys laughing at her and her dog jumped down and was whining at her. She giggled "I'm fine Hyohaku, really."

I had had enough "What do you think you were doing?" I demanded of her.

She instantly stopped laughing and looked at me scared "What do you mean? We were just training." I glared at her.

**Rin's POV**

"Oh and Kagome why don't' you take Sesshomaru's charge Rin with you. Introduce her to some of the kids in the village." The Hokage said. I looked at Lord Sesshomaru and he nodded yes. I figured that they wanted to talk about Kagome and other grown-up stuff. Also Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't want to let Kagome out of our sights now that we found her.

We left the tower and headed through town. I looked at Kagome and couldn't help thinking 'Is this really Kagome-nee? She is the same age as me now, it's kinda weird.'

Kagome turned towards me "Hey Rin, you know that blonde we ran into earlier, Naruto?" when I nodded yes she continued "Do you want to go to eat with us tonight? I know Naruto would love a new friend."

"Oh um sure, if Lord Sesshomaru says it's okay that is."

"Great, Naruto will love to meet you!"

We ended up at this weird looking place "What is this?"

I didn't realize that I said it out loud until Kagome started laughing. "It's a park silly. Haven't you ever been to a park?"

We didn't have these in the feudal era, but Kagome didn't remember that "No, our group travels around a lot so we don't stay in one place long."

"Oh, that's okay. I'm pretty much the opposite of you. Brother never lets me out of the city limits. I've never been anywhere besides here in Konoha. I think you're pretty lucky." Kagome told me. I felt kinda bad for her, suddenly out of nowhere three boys from earlier appeared on a large cement tube. I suddenly got nervous, I haven't really talked to any other kids besides Kohaku and Shippo. Kagome must have noticed my nervousness. "Hey it's okay, you'll love my friends. They are super nice and fun to play with. Don't worry they'll like you." Kagome grabbed my hand and dragged me forward. She shouted ahead "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Guys this is my new friend Rin." The boys ran to meet us. "Rin these are my friends; Kiba and his partner Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Choji."

They welcomed me right into their group, it felt really nice. We all talked for a while and I noticed all of them were really different. Kagome was nice and hyper always moving around and talking. Kiba was more conserved, he was kinda playing it cool. Shikamaru was always complaining about 'what a drag' everything was, but I could tell that he was enjoying everyone's company. Choji on the other hand was really funny and kind, he had a great sense of humor, and he was always eating something too.

They decided that they were going to go train, for what I don't know. We walked into this dense forest. Kagome told me to make myself comfortable. I did just that, I found a pretty comfy rock surrounded by flowers. I watched in awe as the jumped up to the tree branches. Then they started jumping all around. They were doing some pretty cool moves too. Then they started throwing sharp things at each other. I know they were sharp because it they didn't move fast enough it cut their clothes. I was watching in fascination. Kagome and her dog tried to perform a cool maneuver when Kagome slipped and started falling "Kagome-nee!" I screamed out, worried for her safety.

Suddenly Lord Sesshomaru rushed past me and caught Kagome before she hit the ground. I heard her mutter "Shoot, I almost had it too." The boys must have heard her as well because they started laughing.

Hyohaku jumped down and whined at Kagome, who was now standing. Lord Sesshomaru had let her down. "I'm fine Hyohaku, really." She reassured her dog who started wagging its tail. Kagome was laughing, how can she be laughing at that?

Suddenly Lord Sesshomaru barked out "What do you think you were doing?" I haven't seen Lord Sesshomaru this mad in a long time.

Kagome instantly stopped laughing and looked at Lord Sesshomaru with a scared expression. I don't blame her either, Lord Sesshomaru was using one of his icy looks on her "What do you mean? We were just training." Kagome told him and Lord Sesshomaru glared at her, uh oh.

**Kagome's POV**

Hyohaku and I were going to try our new maneuver again. Each time I can almost stick the landing, but at the last moment I lose my balance or slip. I have hit the ground so many times now I have lost count. I threw a Kunai at Shikamaru then Hyohaku and I attempted the new maneuver. Hyohaku, like always, stuck the landing. Me on the other hand didn't' get a good landing place, my foot slipped off of the branch and I began the plummet I've become accustomed to. I heard Rin scream "Kagome-nee!"

That's right she's never seen me fall before. I won't get hurt too much, it only leaves me sore for a bit. I braced myself like I normally do, but the hard landing never came. Instead I found myself in someone's arms bridal style. I looked up and saw Sesshomaru looking down at me. I muttered to myself "Shoot, I almost had it too."

Sesshomaru put me down and continued looking at me with those icy eyes. The boys were laughing at me, they always do when I fall. They always pick on me with how clumsy I can be. Hyohaku jumped down and came over to me. I heard her in my mind "Are you alright Kagome?" I had begun talking/hearing Hyohaku a year ago.

I laughed at her concern "I'm fine Hyohaku, really." I was still giggling a bit when Sesshomaru snapped at me.

"What do you think you were doing?" he was sending me an icy glare that made me stop laughing instantly. Honestly his look scared me.

A bit nervous I said "What do you mean? We were just training." I was confused, we do this almost every day. His glare deepened and I had to swallow quickly.

The guys were staying up in the trees, cowards, traitors, deserters, scaredy cats. God guys help me, this guy is super scary. "Training for what?" he asked me slowly.

I gave him a strange look, what is this guy stupid or something "I'm training to become a kunoichi." I gave him a 'duh' look.

"What is that?" Rin asked me.

Now me and the guys in the trees were staring at these people, did they not know what ninjas are? "You know, a ninja. I'm training to be a great ninja just like my brother."

"Your brother is a great ninja? Ha! That weird looking guy?" Jaken said and I almost face palmed. Was this thing stupid or something?

Kiba and Shikamaru were in front of the green thing in an instant. They were dying to know who my brother is. "You've seen Kagome's brother?" Kiba shouted.

"Spill toad, it is such a drag not knowing." Shikamaru droned, but I could tell he was almost desperate to know. Shikamaru doesn't like not knowing something.

"Yeah he's the one with…" He stopped there because I took the staff he was holding and hit him with it, baseball style. He went flying a good seven feet before he hit a tree. I didn't care about what Sesshomaru would do because I hit his servant thing, but I was trying to keep my secret.

"Shut it toad." I growled at him. Thankfully he didn't say anymore, well that is probably from being super dazed. I wouldn't be surprised if he was seeing stars.

"Come on Kagome, just tell us." Choji said between chips.

"No! I've told you guys before. You're not allowed to know who my brother is. Just drop it." Suddenly not in the mood I said "I don't feel like practicing anymore. I'll see you guys at the academy. Brother says he is going to train me for the next couple days so I won't be able to hang out."

"Hey do you want to go to supper with us tonight? We are going to barbeque!" Choji said excitedly.

"Can't already made plans tonight, I promised someone something, and I'm bringing Rin along to meet him. And Choji you're going to have to start watching what you eat otherwise you'll end up getting fa…" I saw his eyes start to blaze and I hurriedly went a different route "or you'll get more plump." I finished lamely.

He stopped looking like he was going to attack me. "It's okay Kagome, I have high metabolism." I rolled my eyes at him and started walking away with Rin in tow.

"Where are you going with Rin?" I turned around at Sesshomaru's voice and saw him holding an eyebrow up at me.

"I'm taking her to the best ramen shop in town to meet one of my friends." Without waiting for his consent because honestly he had made me a bit mad I dragged Rin away.

"What is the place called girl?"

"Ichiraku ramen!" I shouted back at him.

I first took her to my house so I could change, I was sweaty from training. "This is where you live?" Rin asked looking around.

"Yeah, sorry for the mess. I haven't gotten around to cleaning brother's mess yet this week. He always says that he makes it messy so I have something to do, but I think that he is just lazy and doesn't want to pick it up himself." I giggled a bit at my brother. If I knew him he would be at Ichiraku as well tonight. "Hey Rin, if you see my brother at all anytime, don't let anyone know that he is my brother. It's a secret and it is dangerous for anyone to know before graduation at the academy."

She looked at me with the most honest face I've ever seen "Yeah alright, I can do that!"

"Thanks Rin, you know it's kinda nice to talk to someone who knows my secret." With that I went to my room to get changed.

After I changed I took a good look at Rin. The Kimono she was wearing was pretty dirty. "Hey Rin, when was the last time you got to wash your Kimono?"

She looked down at herself and blushed "It's been about two weeks. We've been busy lately."

I took pity on her. While I might be jealous that she gets to travel a lot, traveling does have its downsides. "Hey don't worry about it. I can let you borrow some of my clothes, it won't be a kimono, but you'll look just as cute. I think you are about my size." Suddenly the idea of dressing up Rin in my clothes sounded like the funnest thing in the world to do. I don't really have any girlfriends. I do like Hinata, but she is always busy with her father to play with me. So with Rin I was going to have as much fun as I can with her. She must have seen the gleam in my eyes because she suddenly seemed a bit nervous. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my room and told her to sit on my bed, which she did.

I went to my closet and started looking through it "Wow Kagome you have a lot of cool stuff in your room." I turned around to see her looking at the items around my room.

"Thanks, most of it is presents from brother. That sword is the newest present he gave me. Some of the other stuff are thing he gets while out on missions. If he thinks I'll like it he'll get it then get Pakkun to deliver it back to me. Some of the other things I got from Kiba, he always gets me fun presents. Actually only a few thing I got myself." I grinned at her "My wardrobe is one of the things I picked out myself, well brother got me a few pieces but for the most part it is my creation." I went back to digging through my closet. After a couple minutes I found what I wanted her to wear.

I turned to her "Alright take off your Kimono." She must have realized that she wasn't' going to win so she grudgingly took it off. To make her a bit more comfortable I gave her a pair of orange shorts, since she seems to like the color. Then I gave her a white tee-shirt with black rings on it (The same pattern that is on her Kimono.) Then I decided to put her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head. Then to finish up I gave her a pair of my black ninja sandals. I took a step back to admire my work. She looked absolutely adorable "Oh! You look so cute Rin!" I looked at the clock "Oh no we're going to be late." I grabbed her hand again and dragged her behind me. I hollered back to Hyohaku who was asleep on the bed "Come on Hyohaku, we gotta meet up with Naruto!" Hyohaku woke up and jumped onto my head. I did a once over of myself to make sure I looked alright. Black shorts, deep pink tank top, black ninja sandals. My hair up in a high ponytail and I have my teardrop necklace on. I'm good to go. So with nothing holding us back I took off for Ichiraku, Rin right behind me. Thankfully she seemed to be enjoying herself. We were running right next to each other, I had matched my speed to hers so she won't fall behind. "When we are done eating I will wash you Kimono alright?"

She smiled at me "Sounds good!" Aww she is just so lovable. Naruto's going to love her, I just hope that she doesn't treat Naruto like everyone else does. It took about five minutes, but we made it just in time. Naruto was waiting outside looking very antsy. He was looking forward to this free meal. With how much he eats he is lucky that brother gives me a big allowance.

"Ah Kagome you're finally here!" Then he noticed Rin "Hey who is that Kagome?"

"Be nice Naruto, she is new to town. She just got here today. I don't know how long she is staying, but she is really nice. Her name is Rin…" I turned to her "I never did get your last name."

"Oh it's, it's …" she looked a bit panicked, but Sesshomaru appeared behind her.

"Her last name is Taisho." He looked at Rin "What are you wearing?" he didn't sound angry, more along the lines of curious.

She looked a bit nervous so I stepped in this time for her. "Her Kimono was dirty so I'm letting her have some of my clothes."

Rin looked at me with wide eyes, almost like a panicked Hinata "Oh no Kagome, I'm just borrowing them until my Kimono is clean again."

"Nonsense they look so much better on you then they ever did me. Plus a girl needs more than one set of clothes. What are you supposed to wear when you Kimono is being cleaned? I simply will not take them back." I told her with a smirk. I gave her a look that said you are not going to win this. She hung her head in defeat and sighed. Then I turned to Sesshomaru "Hey where is the green thing?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes a bit but said "He is talking to your Hokage and is securing us an acceptable place to live in this village."

Stars appeared in Rin's and mine own eyes "So you guys are going to stay for a while?" I looked up at him excitedly. I thought I caught a glimpse of something soft in his eyes, but it was gone too quick to decide what it was.

"Yes, we are staying here until the person we are looking for comes back. It may take a few years though I have been told."

I was about to answer back until I heard Naruto whine behind me "Come on Kagome, I'm really hungry." I turned about to see him hopping from foot to foot in anticipation. Knowing him he probably didn't eat anything for the rest of the day as soon as I told him I would buy him supper, so he could get more for a free meal.

I rolled my eyes "Alright lets go eat." I turned to Sesshomaru and Rin "Supper is on me, think of it as a welcome present."

Sesshomaru just nodded at me, but Rin squealed in delight "Ooohhh! Real food!" she was as excited as Naruto was now and she darted inside with him.

I walked in with Sesshomaru at a slower pace. I saw brother sitting at the opposite end as Naruto and Rin had sat down. He was holding that irritating book to, ugh I hate that book. If I ever meet the person who wrote that series I was going to give him a piece of my mind, or a kick in the shins, one or the other. Naruto sate down at the one end, Rin sat next to him, Sesshomaru sat next to her, and I sat down next to him. Hyohaku was sitting on the counter between me and Sesshomaru. There was one empty seat next to me then in the last seat was Brother, in all Ichiraku was pretty busy today. Teuchi came over and got our orders. Naruto got his usual, only five bowls to start out with. Rin got a simple chicken ramen, as did Sesshomaru. I got a house special with a beef broth bowl for Hyohaku.

As soon as Teuchi started making our ramens I nodded to Hyohaku. Nobody but Sesshomaru noticed and I saw him watching with some interest. I smirked at him as Hyohaku took off down the counter. She jumped up and snatched the pervert book away from brother. Brother stared at his empty hand for a few seconds trying to figure out what happened. Then he looked over to see Hyohaku trotting towards me victoriously. A quick smile broke through the mask I was trying to put on, but I got it under control quickly. As soon as Hyohaku got back over to me I took the book out of her mouth. The book was now very wet with dog drool. I started to 'scold' Hyohaku in a very sarcastic voice "Bad girl Hyohaku, you shouldn't take things from other people." Everyone was watching the scene unfold. I hopped down off my stool and walked over to brother "I am very sorry Kakashi…. Sama. I don't know what came over Hyohaku. Please forgive us." I handed him the drool drenched book and he took it, albeit slower than he usually would. Since nobody could see my face I smiled darkly at him, but in a chipper voice I said "You know you shouldn't read those book in public." The dark look went away and was replaced with a chipper look to match the voice and turned around and sat back down petting Hyohaku. Sesshomaru had an amused look on his face, Rin looked a bit confused probably because she didn't know what type of book it was, but she saw the humor in it anyway.

Naruto looked at me like he thought I was going to die "Your dog just stole a book from a Jonin! You are so dead Kagome."

"I think that I'll survive." I said with a knowing smile. Naruto looked a bit confused but forgot about it as soon as the food got there. I looked over to see brother putting his book in his vest pocket dejectedly. I giggled then dug into my food, Ichiraku ramen was the best. When we were all done Naruto had finished seventeen bowls of ramen, Rin had one, Sesshomaru had two, I had two, and Hyohaku had one broth bowl. So my total of the day was twenty three bowls of ramen. I turned to Teuchi "I am going to be the one paying today, but I don't seem to have brought enough money with me." I paused and smiled at brother who was all out glaring at me, he knew exactly what I was going to do "So do you think you can charge it to the account that I gave you before?"

Teuchi smiled at me "Sure no problem Kagome, that's what you usually do anyway." He wrote the total on the slip and put it in the box of charges that would eventually get given to the Hokage, who would in turn charge it to the correct people.

The charge number that I had given Teuchi in the past was Kashi-nii's personal account number. I wouldn't be paying a scent of this dinner in the long run. I smiled once more at brother and then back at Teuchi "Teuchi, do you think you could add Kakashi-sama's on that as well? I feel bad that Hyohaku ruined his book, the least I can do is pay for his meal." In all honesty he would still be paying for everything, but it made me look like a good person. The best part was brother had to thank me, even though he would still have to pay for his meal, plus the other twenty three bowls that had been eaten today. With my deviousness limit satisfied I told everyone that I was tired and I had a long couple of training days ahead of me, so I was going to head home.

During the meal Sesshomaru had told us that he was putting Rin into the academy, to see if she could learn to be a healer, so I would be able to see her again in a couple days. "I'll get you your Kimono on the first day of school, until then you will have to be content with my clothes. See you all later." With that I ran out of the ramen shop and headed home. I was really looking forward to the next stage of the academy. The first stage is from age 5 to age 9. Then the second stage was 9 to 13. The second stage is a lot harder than the first stage, but I can't wait. That just makes it one step closer to my goal of being a great Kunoichi.

**Please review! **

**I need paring votes here are the options!**

**Kagome + Naruto**

**Kagome + Kiba**

**Kagome + Sasuke **

**Kagome + Shikamaru**

**Rin + Naruto**

**Rin + Choji**

**Rin + Shikamaru **

**Please let me know who you would like to see Kagome and Rin paired up with!**


	5. The new Sensei

**Once again there is a time skip! Kagome and the rest of them are 13 years old and it is the day before squad assignments. Also Rin is still sweet, but she does now have a more hardcore turn to her as well. She is also a very good ninja! Just to let you know Sesshomaru is not as cruel as he normally is in Inuyasha. Years of living with humans has softened him a bit, and to be honest I am not the best at writing a mean Sesshomaru, I like him too much ;P**

**Kagome's POV**

I don't even know why they bothered with a class today, nobody is going to calm down enough to get any progress made. Iruka-sensei was making a very valiant effort though.

"Everybody calm down! Roll call everybody." Iruka-sensei looked down at his clip board and started roll call, just like every other day.

"Shino Aburame."

"I'm here."

"Choji Akimichi."

"Here Sensei."

"Sakura Haruno."

"Here."

"Hinata Hyuga."

"H-h-here."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Right here."

"Kagome."

"Yup!"

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Yeah."

"Rin Taisho."

"Here!"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hun."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm here believe it!"

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Here."

"Alright everyone is present, let's begin with today's lesson. It's our last lesson, so let's make it count everyone." Iruka-sensei began with our last lesson. To be honest it was more of a review, but I personally didn't really mind. For the first half I ignored Iruka-sensei and talked to Kiba and Rin who were on either side of me. Then when lunch came, some of us decided that we had enough. We all looked at each other and understood that everyone was ready. I grabbed my lunch and got ready.

"Hey I'll see you later Rin. Meet me at my house after school gets out kay?" We knew better than to drag Rin along now because Sesshomaru gets really made when we skip out of school. I don't mind getting yelled at, but Rin just can't handle getting yelled at by Sesshomaru.

"Okay Kagome, see you later." She gave me a smile then made her way over to Hinata. Those two have become amazing friends in the past four years.

Akamaru jumped up on Kiba's head while Hyohaku jumped on mine. Then while Iruka-sensei was looking the other way we made our move. Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, and myself ran to the windows and jumped out of them running away from the school. I heard Iruka-sensei yelling behind us "Hey you five, get back here!" but we all just laughed and kept running. We ended up at our regular spot, the one spot that they never look for us at. Once we got there we just talked and had fun with our last day together. Tomorrow we would be getting our squad assignments and we wouldn't be able to do this anymore, plus who needs one last day of reviews when you have a brother like I do. I could technically probably be considered a prodigy just like brother, but I didn't want to leave my friends so I hide it pretty well. Pretending to be a slacker and a rebel hides the prodigy part really well.

Once we knew that school was over we all went our own ways, all heading home. I put my hands behind my head as I walked, thinking about all of the changes that would come with tomorrow. I would become a genin which was exciting. I would get the team that I would stay with until we all hit Jonin. The most fun part about tomorrow though is my last name can finally be let out into the world. Tomorrow when Iruka-sensei calls roll call my last name will appear on the roster. I can't wait to see the reactions I am going to get! That roll call is such a regular thing, I wonder how many people are actually going to catch the one word change in the roll call. I started snickering to myself when I bumped into something big and solid. I fell back with an "Oomph." Looking up I saw a lot of white, uh oh Sesshomaru. "H-hi Sesshy." I got up quick and started backing away. I started calling him Sesshy after he had been around for a year. I got tired of calling him Sesshomaru, his name is just so long. So I took the liberty of shortening it for him. When I first started calling him that I thought that he was going to kill me, the very first time I called him Sesshy he really did try to kill me, but I got him to calm down. Eventually he got used to it, Jaken still yelled at me from time to time, but I just ignore him.

I knew that Sesshomaru would catch on that I wasn't walking from the direction that the school was in, I'm in deep shit now. Of all of the people I could have ran into, why did it have to be Sesshomaru? "Kagome, where exactly are you coming from?"

He knew, crap! "Well you see, with me being so nervous about tomorrow I decided I wanted to walk around a bit. So I spit up from Rin and took a different route home." I smiled up at him. Why am I even trying to lie? Somehow he ALWAYS know when I am lying or not.

"That is a lie Kagome, would you like to try again?" he gave me a 'tell me now' look. I was trying to think of a really good lie I could use, when I got that weird feeling again.

I looked in the direction that it was coming from at the same time Sesshomaru did. Heehee I am saved by the monster! For the past four years, ever since Sesshomaru came to the village, these really weird monsters have been attacking Konoha. There is at least one per month, sometimes more. They are really hard for to kill I've heard, the only person who has an easy time killing them is Sesshomaru himself. So the Hokage asked Sesshomaru for him to stay and continue killing the monsters that attack Konoha. Sesshomaru accepted and now that is his job. He gets paid really well for it too, since he can't take any other missions because the Hokage doesn't want to risk him being out of the village. I smiled at him "It seems that you have a job to do Sesshy. Let's talk later hum?" Sesshomaru glared at me, but he couldn't delay anymore unless he wanted to monster to reach Konoha.

"We will talk after I kill the demon Kagome, count on it. Don't forget you and your brother are coming over to my house for supper tonight." Sesshomaru smirked at me then took off on his cloud thing. I'm still not sure what that is exactly, he doesn't do any hand signs when it appears so it's not a jutsu. I've asked him a whole bunch of times, but he never answers me.

Deciding that I didn't want to be here when he got back I took off full speed to my house. When I got there Rin was already there waiting for me. "Rin I'm sorry I'm late, I ran into Sesshy on my way back. Literally ran into him actually, now he wants to know where I was coming from. I'm so dead, plus I forgot that we are coming to your house for supper tonight." I hung my head in defeat. Tonight is going to suck. First I'll have to admit that I skipped my last day of school, then brother will be late as usual. Brother being late always makes Sesshomaru mad, it also makes Jaken start ranting which is super annoying. Ugh tonight is going to suck!

Rin and I spared with each other for a while, actually we sparred so long that we were going to be late if we didn't hurry. Rin and I ran through Konoha towards the Inuzuka district. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken moved there once they got there. The Hokage apparently talked to the Inuzuka elder and got permission for them to live there until their friend showed up. I wonder who their friend is and why she's gone for so long, and why would she come back here? Something in the story just doesn't make sense, but the Hokage told me not to worry about it, so worry about it I will not.

We made it to Sesshomaru's house, well mansion is a more apt description of it, with ten minutes to spare. I got freshened up a bit before we headed down to dinner. When we got there Sesshomaru was already sitting at the head of the table. Jaken was glaring at us as we made our way to our spots. They were about halfway down the table on opposite sides of the table from each other. Brother's spot, when he finally gets here is right next to me, I am closer to Sesshomaru though. Brother showed up a half an hour late, which is actually pretty good for him. I think that even brother is a bit intimidated by Sesshomaru. When he got there Jaken showed him to his seat, then went to the kitchen to get the food. "You're late!" I hissed at my brother.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life."

"God Kashi-nii you are such a liar!" I instantly knew that I messed up, I was proven right when Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Lying, funny I remember you lying to me earlier today. Maybe it runs in the family." Sesshomaru glared at me. "Now Kagome, do you want to tell me where you were coming from today?"

I stared at my hands that were in my lap, I could now feel both Sesshomaru's and brother's eyes boring into me. I could tell Rin was looking at me with pity in her eyes. I was about to answer, with another lie to see if I could get one good enough to trick Sesshomaru, when Jaken came in with the food.

"Milord dinner is ready." Jaken looked at me then smiled evilly "Milord when I was out getting the ingredients for tonight's meal I saw Kagome and some of her friends running away from the school… during school hours."

I gave Jaken a death glare then looked slowly up to Sesshomaru. Unfortunately Sesshomaru was giving me the same glare. I gulped and looked slowly over to brother as well, he wasn't giving me the best look either. "Wasn't today your last day Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked me.

"Well, yes it was Sesshy. But you see they were only doing a bunch of review stuff that made me almost fall asleep. So me and my friends decided to do something that we wouldn't sleep through." I paused for a moment thinking "Well Shikamaru was sleeping, but he does that a lot."

I heard a sigh coming from next to me "Kagome, you should be more serious with your studies."

I sent a glare his way "Yeah, your one to talk. You're always late."

This argument went around with the three of us for quite a while. Every once in a while Jaken would put in his piece and Rin would try to calm everyone down. Eventually it just got late enough that we had to leave, so the argument pretty much had to stop. Which I was eternally grateful for, I was running out of things to argue with. My material had almost run dry, which was a first for me.

When I got home I went straight to bed pretty much. I wanted to be well rested for tomorrow. I fell asleep wondering whose team I was going to get put on.

The next morning got up and put on the new outfit I had gotten recently. I had decided that I wanted to wear something new to mark this new moment in my life. The outfit consisted of short purpleish-pink short shorts underneath a black skirt with slits on each side. I had bandage wrapping around my stomach, it was special wrappings that Sesshomaru had given me. They were extremely sturdy and absorbed impacts, they really came in handy. I wrapped them around my breast all the way down to my belly button. Underneath of the bandages I had on a black tank top, the bandages may offer great protection but they were really itchy. Then on top of the bandage wrap I had on a shirt that had sleeves that went around my forearms instead of my shoulders, the bottom of it stopped a couple of inches under my breast. I had more protective wrappings around my wrists up to my elbow I also put on a pair of fingerless gloves. I put wrappings around my ankles and those stopped halfway up my shin. I put my headband around my forehead displaying it proudly. I put my hair up in a low ponytail but kept my bangs out. I put on my pair of black ninja sandals and put my ninja kit on my thigh and I was ready to go. (A/N if you want to see what Kagome's outfit looks like I have a link to it on my page!)

When I got to the academy I was one of the last ones there, not the last one but close. I made my way over to my seat and sat down my Kiba. Like usual all of the girls were fawning over Sasuke and were fighting over who would get to sit by him. Thinking out loud to myself I whispered "I don't know what they all see in him, he's just like any other boy you know."

Kiba heard me and laughed "Yeah I hear you." We watched as Naruto jumped up on the desk in front of Sasuke glaring at him. It looked like Naruto was about to say something when the boy in front of Naruto stood up. In the process he bumped into Naruto, Naruto fell forward… right into Sasuke's lips. The entire room grew absolutely quiet for about three seconds, then all hell broke loose. Sasuke and Naruto broke apart, both looking like they were going to puke. All of Sasuke's fan girls tried to kill Naruto, who couldn't fight back because of the almost puking dilemma. It looked like steam was coming out of Hinata's head from being so embarrassed. Kiba, Rin, and I started laughing so hard we were almost falling out of our chairs. Everyone else just seemed amused.

Iruka-sensei came in, he missed the drama, and he settled everyone down. Kiba and I were still holding in our snickers; I could see Sasuke and Naruto sending us little glares, which almost made me start laughing harder. Then Iruka-sensei started roll call for the last time. I realized what was coming so I sat back and waited for the fireworks.

"Shino Aburame."

"I'm here."

"Choji Akimichi."

"Here Sensei."

"Sakura Haruno."

"Here."

"Hinata Hyuga."

"H-h-here."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Right here."

"Kagome Hatake."

"Yup!" I looked around to see if anyone had caught it. It made me almost burst out laughing that Iruka-sensei hadn't caught it and he was the one who read it. I knew that Kiba and Sasuke had caught the last name, but I don't think that anyone caught it, at least not right away.

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Yeah."

As what Iruka-sensei said registered in people's minds the started turning to look at me with open mouths. Kiba looked like he wanted to say something, but kept quiet like we are supposed to during roll call.

"Rin Taisho."

"Here!"

Rin smiled at me, she realized how many people were starting to look our way.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke didn't answer, he was too busy staring at me. Almost everyone was looking at me now, I was enjoying this immensely.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hun."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm here believe it!"

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Here."

"Alright everyone is present…" Iruka was interrupted by Kiba.

Kiba stood up his chair scraping backwards. "Iruka-sensei can you please read out Kagome's name for attendance please?"

Iruka-sensei looked up at Kiba questioningly, then looked around the room to see everyone staring at me. He looked back at his clip board and read off my name again. I watched his face with a smile on my own. I wanted to see his expression when he realized who my brother was. "Kagome Ha…ta…ke." His face went from curious to why he was reading my name off again to shock at the last name written there. It was so fun to watch. His head whipped up to me "Kagome, your brother is Kakashi?"

I put my chin in my hands and rested my elbows on the table. I smiled down at him "Ah huh, he's a great older brother."

Then chaos erupted in the class for a second time that morning as questions were thrown at me. I answered the ones that I decided were okay to answer, but soon Iruka-sensei had to calm down the class so he could continue. I could tell that he had questions of his own though. I smiled to myself, yeah today is a good day.

"Alright everyone calm down, calm down. You can all talk to Kagome later, as of right now I am going to assign your squads so pay attention. This year we have two teams of four because of the number of students. The first team is team 7. In this team it is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…" Naruto's face lit up while Sakura's face became depressed "Sasuke Uchiha…" their facial expressions switched, it was really quite funny "and Kagome Hatake." Oh this is going to be one interesting team that is for sure. I guess I'll never be bored.

"The next team is team 8. Team 8 consists of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Rin Taisho." Awesome, Rin got a good team. She gets along with all of them, plus Hinata is like her best friend. I can also trust Kiba to protect Rin, she can be as clumsy as me sometimes.

"The next team is 9 they consist of…" three students in the class were paired together.

"Team 10 is next. In team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi." I'm glad that Shikamaru and Choji got on the same team, but I feel bad for those two that they got Ino. She can be as bad as Sakura at times. I'm used to Sakura though so it won't be so bad for me.

Other teams were assigned and soon everyone was leaving with their new sensei's. Kiba's team got Kurenai Yuhi, Kurenai is really nice but strict. I've known her for a really long time, she always checks in on me every once in a while when she as time. Shikamaru's team got Asuma Sarutobi. Asuma is going to be a great sensei for Shikamaru and Choji, he'll really push the two of them to become better. To be honest I'm kinda jealous of them, I wouldn't have minded having Asuma be my sensei. I've known Asuma even longer than Kurenai, we are really good friends. As everyone left it was just the five of us waiting for our new sensei. Sasuke was sulking at his seat like he usually does while Sakura was trying to get his attention. Naruto was obviously trying to think of a prank to pull on the sensei, you could practically see his wheels turning. Hyohaku and I just wanted to get going already.

Then it hit me… our sensei was late. Late. Late. Oh god no, please no. don't let it be him, I love him, but I don't want him as my sensei. Naruto had picked a prank, which pulled me out of my mental breakdown. I looked up at Naruto was putting a chalk board eraser in the door. Sakura was yelling at him "Naruto stop it. He's not going to fall for a stupid trick like that, he's a Jonin." Just as she got done saying that a hand appeared at the door. I watched in amused horror as our new sensei walked through the door. The eraser fell down and hit… my brother right on the head.

Giving up on life my head hit the table and I groaned. Hyohaku was whining next to me, she wasn't going to enjoy this either. "My first impression of you is… you're all idiots. Meet me on the roof." With that he disappeared with a poof.

"Way to go Naruto, now he got a bad first impression of us." Sakura yelled at him.

I sighed and got up "Come on Hyohaku, let's get this over with." I walked slowly towards the roof. I sensed as Sasuke came in step next to me.

"Hey you alright, you seemed down back there." Sasuke asked me.

I gave him a tired look "Do you realize who our sensei is?"

Sasuke gave me a confused look, which settled my suspicions. A lot of people have heard of Kakashi Hatake, but not many people my age know what he looks like "Never mind, you'll see in a bit." I stopped talking when Sakura caught up to us with Naruto coming in last.

We made our way up to the roof and brother was sitting there waiting for us. I sent him a glare then sat down. Hyohaku jumped up on my lap and made herself comfortable. Naruto sat next to me, then Sakura, then Sasuke. "Alright introduce yourselves, one at a time.

"Introduce ourselves? Well what are we supposed to say? Sakura asked.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, and things like that." Brother answered her.

"Why don't you tell us first, I mean before we talk. Tell us about you so we see how it is supposed to work" Naruto asked/told brother.

Yeah good luck with that Naruto. You think I was good at keeping secrets? Who do you think I learned that from?

"Oh alright. I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… haven't thought about it. As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies."

I could tell what everyone was thinking. 'we only learned his name.' I saw that Sasuke made the connection and why I was not particularly happy. Brother pointed at Naruto "You go first."

"Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water into the ramen cup. My hobbies are eating different types of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage, then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody important!"

Brother paused for a bit then pointed to Sakura, "Alright you next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like ah… I mean the person I like is. Haha... ah my hobby is ah.., Hahaha… my dream for the future is … eeeeee!"

"And what do you hate?"

"NARUTO!"

Brother pointed to Sasuke next.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things. I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

Finally he pointed to me. I gave a little smirk "My name is Kagome Hatake. Things I like is hanging out and training with my friends. I also love annoying my brother. Things I don't like; well that would have to be a mad Sesshy, he's scary when he's mad. Dreams for the future, I want to be the best kunoichi that I can be."

Sakura jumped up "Wait! That's your brother?" she yelled pointing at Kashi-nii. I smiled and nodded at her, then promptly ignored her. I turned back to brother and he continued talking.

"Great you're each unique and you have your own ideas. You'll have our first mission tomorrow." Brother told us.

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked.

"It's a task that the five of us."

""Six!" I said pointing at Hyohaku, glaring at brother.

"Ah six of us will do together."

"What what what what?" Naruto ranted.

"A survival exorcise." Brother answered

"Huh? Survival exorcise?" Naruto commented.

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission, not more practice. We already did this stuff at the academy." Sakura told him. Idiot girl, you think that you know everything? You never really stop practicing.

"This is not like your previous training."

"What kinda training is it?" Naruto asked.

"Hahaha hahaha." Brother started laughing.

"Hey that's a normal question. What's so funny about it?" Sakura sked. Yeah what exactly is brother up to?

"Well if I tell you you're not going to like it. Hahaha. Of the 29 graduates that just came here only 11 will be accepted as genin. The other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it, pass or fail test. And the chance that you'll fail is at least 66%. See didn't I tell you you wouldn't like it." Brother was being cocky.

I stood up "Wait a minute, none of us have ever been told this." I was glaring at him.

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here. Believe it. What was that graduation test for anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Oh that. That was just to select candidates who might become genin, or not."

"What?" Naruto exploded.

"Are you insane?" I yelled at him.

"That's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at five am. And bring your ninja gear. That's it your dismissed." He got ready to leave then stopped himself. "Oh, tomorrow, you better skip breakfast or else you'll puke." Brother smirked at us, then disappeared.

The other three turned to look at me, all were looking at me like I had kept this from them. "Hey don't look at me, I know as much as you do. Do you really think that I _want _my brother as my sensei? I have to deal with him enough at home."

That seemed to satisfy them "Will he really train us so hard that we'll puke?" Sakura asked me. She looked really nervous, I guess I can understand her fear though.

I thought about it for a moment "Well when he trained me in the past I never puked. I have on occasion passed out from exhaustion though. He gives pretty hard core training. The only other person that gives even worse training is Sesshy though. He doesn't understand the phrase I'm tired."

Naruto gave me a little look "Who is Sesshy?"

I looked up at him with wide eyes "Oh god please NEVER call him that to his face. He will kill me, bring me back to life, just to kill me again."

Even Sasuke was curious now "Who is he?"

I looked at them, I guess it didn't hurt to tell them. It's not like he is being kept a secret, he is just a loner. "Sesshy's real name is Sesshomaru Taisho, he's Rin's dad. Sesshy is the one that kills all of the demons that attack the village. He can be pretty scary, but if you earn his respect he'll do everything in his power to help you. He can be nice when he wants to be, but like I said he is very intimidating." I gave it a little thought then continued "Have any of you seen a little green toad looking thing walking around town?" they all nodded their heads "Well that is Sesshy's servant Jaken. He is extremely annoying so if you ever want to do me a favor. Whenever you see him, make his life miserable. He's always trying to make mine horrible."

Naruto grinned at me "I can prank him if you want. It'll be the best prank ever, believe it!"

"So do you want to go to the barbeque place together tonight? My treat!" I said smiling, well brother's treat. I hardly pay for anything anymore, my shopping bills are a fun way to annoy him.

"Sure I'll go!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Hun." Sasuke grunted, but he followed me anyway.

"Well if Sasuke's going so am I!" Sakura said running after us.

We were about halfway there when I saw Jaken coming. I grabbed Naruto and Sasuke and pulled them behind a booth. Sakura followed us and they all looked where I was looking. Jaken was walking home with Rin and he was carrying a bag of groceries. An evil smile appeared on my face and I gave them a watch signal. I stepped out and fell into step with Rin, Rin saw me and smiled at me stepping back a few steps. Jaken felt Rin pulled away and started turning around "Rin what are you doing you stupid girl, keep up!" When Jaken saw me instead of Rin I could see him starting a rant.

I reached down and grabbed the bag out of his hand and started digging through it. Jaken was jumping up trying to get the bag back from me, but I held it just out of his reach. "Give it back you stupid wench, that is food for Lord Sesshomaru." A tick mark appeared on my head and I kicked him in the head.

"How many times have I told you imp, don't call me wench. You would think you would learn for the simple reason you don't want to get kicked in the head anymore." I dug through the bag a bit more until I found what I was looking for. A nice shiny red apple. Jaken always gets Sesshomaru apples, but Sesshomaru hates apples so he always gives them to Rin and me. I took the apple out and took a nice big bite out of it.

"No no no! Stupid girl. That is for Lord Sesshomaru. Get your dirty hands off of Lord Sesshomaru's food!" I had to smirk at him. The reason for that was because Sesshomaru had come up behind Jaken while he was yelling at me. Sesshomaru doesn't like it when Jaken yells at Rin and me.

Rin saw him and she instantly lite up "Ah! Lord Sesshomaru!" she ran over to him and hugged him.

Jaken spun around and it seemed like he shrunk under Sesshomaru's glare "Milord! You are back earlier that you had said you would." Jaken was stuttering as bad as Hinata does when she's nervous.

I went down in a fake curtsy "Welcome back Sesshy, how was the hunt?"

Sesshomaru glared at me "Do not call me that infuriating name in public. Refrain Yourself Kagome."

"Ah sorry Sesshy." I sent him a smile and held up the apple "By the way I stole one of your precious apples, sorry about that."

He sent me a small smile "That is fine, next time just wait until the food makes it to the house will you."

"Oh alright Sesshy." I threw the bag at Jaken, who just barely caught it "Here is your groceries." Jaken was being pulled along by Rin who waved goodbye to me.

"Kagome I would appreciate it if you could refrain from torturing Jaken. He may be extremely annoying, but he is the only servant I have here."

"Aww but Sesshy, he takes every chance he sees to make my life miserable. I am just repaying the favor."

"You got your team today did you not?" he asked looking around, his eyes stopped where the other three were still hiding.

I sighed and said "Come on out guys, he knows your there." I took another bite of the apple as they came out. Suddenly I had a brilliant idea. I turned to Sesshomaru and whispered in his ear.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "If you want I guess it is acceptable."

I squealed and grabbed his arm "Thank you thank you thank you."

"I have to get home to tell Jaken to prepare then."

"Thank you!" I yelled at his retreating back. "Hey guys change of plan!"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked me.

"Well I am going to invite everyone over for dinner tonight at Sesshy's place. His house is more than big enough. I'm going to invite team 8 and 10 as well. Meet at the front of the Inuzuka district at 4pm. I'm going to round everyone else up!"

I took off for the roofs looked for everyone else's chakra signatures. I met up with Kiba and his team first, thankfully the three of them were still together. "Hey Kiba, I'm inviting everyone to Sesshy's house for super tonight. Bring your team to his house at 4:30, I'm meeting the rest at the gate at 4 so we should be there by then." Without waiting for an answer I took off looking for Shikamaru's chakra.

I found him and Choji on a roof looking at the clouds. "Hey you two, meet me at the front Inuzuka district at 4 for a free meal!" Choji's eyes lit up with the prospect of free food. Shikamaru would come, but he would complain the whole time. "Hey where is Ino?" I didn't really want to invite her, but I would feel bad if she was the only one I didn't invite.

"She said she was going to help her mom in their flower shop." Choji said.

"Alright thanks guys!"

I made it to Ino's flower shop at around 3:30. "Hey Ino, just letting you know I am inviting our little group for dinner at Rin's house today." She looked like she was going to say she wasn't going to come so I added "Yeah Sasuke's going to be there, so is Sakura. You don't want to lose to her do you? She does have an advantage now with being on the same team as him. Well anyway meet at the front of the Inuzuka district at 4. So you have a half hour to get ready." With that I headed home to see if brother was there and wanted to come. Tonight's supper is going to be fun!

**Here is the results of the voting so far. Please Review! The voting is still open so put in your vote!**

**Kagome + Naruto - 0**

**Kagome + Kiba - 3**

**Kagome + Sasuke - 3**

**Kagome + Shikamaru - 4**

**Rin + Naruto - 2**

**Rin + Choji - 2**

**Rin + Shikamaru - 3**


End file.
